Casus Belli
by Dreamer-Black
Summary: En el séptimo año, en tiempos oscuros, en el momento en el que el señor tenebroso prepara su guerra...surje el amor entre una serpiente y una leona, entre un mortífago y una impura...¿Superarán las barreras o su amor perecerá en la guerra? HGxDM
1. Chapter 1

Hola! :)

Bueno, este es mi primer Dramione así que tened piedad conmigo!

Tengo intención de hacer un fic largo asi que si os gusta tendreis historia para rato :D

La historia tiene lugar en el 7º año y aunque se prepara la guerra final no han tenido lugar los acontecimientos de las Reliquias de la muerte, es decir nada de Horrocruxes. Por supuesto los protagonistas son Draco y Hermione, intentaré ceñirme a los personajes pero tambien les daré un toque propio.

Quiero darle un tono oscuro al fic, ya que son tiempos de guerra!

Bueno y por último si os preguntais por el título del fic...Casus Belli significa en la latín algo asi como los motivos que pueden llevar a una guerra...ya vereis mas adelante porqué :D

Y nada mas! os dejo leer! espero que os guste y aunque creo que es mas que obvio nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de la grandisima j.K Rowling, propablemente si fuera mío estaria tumbada bajo el sol de las Bahamas, sorbiendo un Daikiri y no muriendome de Frío en mi cuidad.

Espero que os guste!

Cap.1

Una castaña rondaba por los límites del Bosque Prohibido.

-_Todo es culpa de Snape-_ pensó con amargura- _Y de su estúpido trabajo._

Ella jamás se quejaba de tener que hacer un trabajo, por supuesto que no, pero aquello era ingredientes que necesitaba solo se podían encontrar a medianoche, cerca del bosque...Ojalá Harry y Ron la hubiesen acompañado.

-_Vamos herms, Snape nos acaba de mandar ese trabajo ¿tanta prisa tienes?- _Le dijo el pelirrojo.

-_Mañana iremos contigo-_

Si mañana...y mañana sería pasado. Adoraba a sus amigos pero respecto a estudios...No eran muy responsables que digamos.

Asi que allí estaba ella, a punto de entrar en el bosque prohibido, sola, a pesar de los tiempos que corrían. Pero no le importaba, quería sacarse ese trabajo de encima cuanto antes.

Habían pasado dos horas hasta que consiguió encontrar el ultimo ingrediente, bilis de armadillo, que había sido endemoniadamente difícil de conseguir. Decidió que ya era hora de volver a la sala común cuando sintió un crujido a sus espaldas.

_-Tranquila, seguramente sea algún animal-_ pensó tratando de tranquilizarse, aunque no sabía si los animales de ese bosque la tranquilizaban realmente...

Escuchó mas crujidos, cada vez mas cerca.

Comenzó a asustarse, parecían varios animales...si es que eso era lo que eran.

Se acercaban...El miedo la paralizaba pero se armó de valor y comenzó a correr, hasta que se golpeó con algo que la hizo caer al suelo y golpearse la cabeza.

-Eh! mirad lo que he encontrado- Dijo alguien con una voz socarrona.

Se le habían llenado los ojos de lágrimas del dolor del golpe pero aun así pudo reconocer a Goyle como ''la pared'' con la que había chocado.

-Vaya Vaya que tenemos aquí- Dijo quien Hermione identificó como Blaise Zabini, si bien Goyle no le preocupaba demasiado, pues dudaba mucho que ni siquiera supiera utilizar una varita,Zabini era un caso a parte , las historia que circulaban por Hogwarts sobre el le habían dado fama de sádico , le encantaba jugar con sus víctimas , y como buen mortífago , odiaba a los sangre sucia. Vamos, que Hermione supo en seguida que su situación ahora mismo era...delicada.

-¿Que haces aqui preciosa?-Dijo Zabini agachandose frente a ella, que seguia en el suelo- No te han dicho que no deberías andar sola por el bosque...Podrías encontrarte con..serpientes.

Aquello no le gustaba, sudores fríos comenzaban a caer de su frente.

-¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato?- dijo mientras le agarraba con fuerza la barbilla-!Goyle! busca a los demás.

No era que Goyle fuera de mucha ayuda pero ahora estaba sola con Zabini..

-¡Levantate!-ordenó con fiereza, pero ella no podía moverse, sus músculos no le respondían ''_porque tuve que salir sola...''_- ¿Además de sangre sucia eres sorda Granger? ¡Que te levantes!.

Al ver que la castaña seguia sin moverse la agarró fuertemente del brazo y la empujó contra un árbol. Gimió de dolor por el golpe.

-¿Duele querida?- Zabini disfrutaba con la situación, la falda de la castaña se había subido ligeramente debido a tanto zarandeo dejando ver sus torneadas piernas- Vaya vaya Granger no sabia que tenías un cuerpo debajo del disfraz de puritana-Comezó a recorrer sus piernas con las manos, haciendo que la chica no pudiera contener las lágrimas.

-¿Que haces Zabini?-Dijo una voz que ambos conocían muy bien.

''_Malfoy''-pensó Hermione-''ahora si que estoy perdida...''_

-Divertirme Malfoy- contestó Zabini con una risa malévola-¿Acaso no lo ves?

-Primero que nada Zabini, no olvides con quien estás hablando, no te olvides quien soy yo-Dijo el rubio amenazante- y segundo...¿Divertirte? ¿Con una sangre sucia? Y además la amiga de Potty...no podias caer mas bajo...Vete.

Zabini apretó los puños con ira pero obedeció al principe de Slytherin.

-¡Vamos!-gritó Draco- Fuera todos.

Miró a la Gryffindor, con la ropa descolocada , miró sus piernas...seguía siendo una maldita sangre sucia...pero cuanto había cambiado.

-Malfoy...-Dijo por primera vez la castaña al ver que el rubio avanzaba hacia ella, temiendo que pudiera seguir lo que Zabini había empezado- No te tengo miedo-Dijo en un arranque de valentía, no por nada era una leona.

Él rió con malicia.

-Deberias-dijo simplemente- Puedo comprender levemente que Zabini quisiera jugar contigo sangre sucia-Dijo acercandose al oído de la castaña- Pero hoy no tengo ganas de...jugar.

Y se marcho dejando a una hermione, llorosa y sola...en el bosque prohibido.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bueno os dejo! un pequeño capitulo! es cortito pero a ver que os parece :D_

_-Puedo comprender que Zabini haya querido jugar contigo Sangre sucia-_

_-Maldito hurón- _Pensó Hermione mientras llegaba a la sala común-Buñuelos de platano-y el cuadro de la Dama Gorda se abrió dejando paso a una sucia y desaliñada Hermione.

La sala común estaba desierta, sus amigos ya se habían ido a dormir, pensando por supuesto que ella se encontraba en su cama, no les había dicho nada acerca de su...escapada nocturna.

Subió las escaleras deseando que sus compañeras de dormitorio no se hubieran percatado de su desaparición...

-¡Hermione!-Gritó Ginny- ¿Donde te habias metido?.

Si, se habían percatado.

-¿Por dios que te ha pasado?-Dijo Lavender acercandose a ella- Parece que te haya pasado por encima una manada de hipogrifos.

-Yo...esto...-Dijo nerviosa mientras se dejaba caer en la cama-No se si contaros...

-¿No sabes si contarnos?-Dijo la pelirroja -¡Como si no hubiera confianza! Sueltalo Herms.-

-Zabini y...Malfoy- Y les contó todo lo que había ocurrido en el bosque, desde la búsqueda de los ingredientes hasta el desagradable encuentro con las serpientes.

-Para que vuelvas a salir sola- Dijo Ginny- ¡No me mires con esa cara Herms! Es la pura verdad, hay que reconocer que por una vez en su vida Malfoy estuvo acertado, no quiero pensar lo que podría haberte hecho Zabini.

-¿Sabeis que chicas?-Dijo la castaña mientras se colocaba el pijama-Ahora lo único que quiero es dormir y olvidar todo.

-Blaise ¿puedes exlicarme que coño pretendias con Granger?-Dijo un malhumorado rubio.

-Ya te lo dije Malfoy,jugar y si no hubieras aparecido aun estaría divirtiendome, es mas ¿Sabes que? Creo que fijaré a Granger como mi nuevo...objetivo.

Draco no dijo nada , estaba cansado y harto simplemente se marchó a su habitación dejando a Zabini solo en la sala común.

Su nuevo objetivo...Es verdad que él mismo tenía fama de jugar con las mujeres,y era una fama acertada pero lo de Zabini era distinto...su sadismo llegaba a tal punto que le daba asco. Y ahora Granger iba a pagar las consecuencias de haber estado en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado, pero por supuesto eso a el no le importaba, aunque no podía negar que la castaña había cambiado mucho...Pero no, ella era una sangre sucia, no merecía ni uno de sus pensamientos.

El era el principe de Slytherin.

Hermione fue la primera en levantarse, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y de espalda, por los dos golpes que se había llevado ayer , decidió que no iria a desayunar, tampoco tenía mucha hambre, pero se pasaría antes por la enfermería.

Se vistió rápido y bajó a la sala común, desierta.

Madame Pomfrey le dió una poción para los dolores, pero le dijó que tardaría un rato en hacerle efecto. Aprovechó para pasar por la biblioteca antes de ir a clase, quería terminar de redactar el trabajo de pociones, ya que tanto le había costado conseguir los ingredientes,ahora no iba a quedarse a medio hacer.

Se alegró al comprobar que tambien estaba desierta.

-_Claro,¿Quien iba a haber a estas horas?-_

Comenzó a buscar el libro que necesitaba, cuando oyo un ruido a sus espaldas, cuando se dio la vuelta para ver quien estaba alli pensó que su suerte no podía ser peor...

-Vaya Granger para ser tan sabelotodo parece que no aprendes la lección-Dijo Malfoy apoyado tranquilamente en una mesa- No deberías andar sola por ahí.

-¿Que quieres Malfoy?-El tono de voz fue seguro, pero estaban solos en la biblioteca, eso no la tranquilizaba mucho.

-No puedo estar en la biblioteca- Dijo el rubio poniendo cara de inocente- Me discriminas Granger...

-Bah, por mi puedes estar en el infierno, aunque no tendré esa suerte- Dijo Hermione mientras seguía buscando su libro-Lo único que te pido es que no me molestes.

No se dió cuenta que el rubio se había acercado hasta que notó su aliento en el oído.

-No es por mi por quien deberías preocuparte Granger, yo que tu me vigilaria las espaldas, tienes el honor de ser la nueva presa de Zabini, y yo no voy a volver a salvarte una segunda vez, al fin y al cabo eres una sangre sucia y me importa un bledo lo que te pase-

-No os tengo miedo ni a ti ni a tus amigos Malfoy, y si tan poco te importo no sé porque no dejaste que Zabini hiciera lo que quisiese conmigo anoche- Y dicho eso aprovechó para salir de la biblioteca, dejando al rubio con una leve sonrisa en la cara. Definitivamente la actitud de la castaña le divertía.


End file.
